The Dance of Fangs: The Pleasures of a Vampire Prostitute
by SuitsAssociateJA
Summary: This is a one shot about the man who infiltrated the inner circle of the Valentine Brothers in Episode 5 of the original Hellsing. He was a very minor character with no significance but I always enjoyed the scene where he got feasted on by the female vampires. ;) Explicit sexual content and themes.


John Altmann

7/5/13

**The Dance of Fangs: The Pleasures of a Vampire Prostitute**

I was going undercover on behalf of the Hellsing organization in an attempt to gather intelligence about the practices of the Valentine Empire run by brothers Luke and Jan Valentine. My efforts had brought me to a seedy nightclub underground. The air was thick with the aroma of cigarette smoke and lust. Strobe lights shined throughout as vampire prostitutes danced on poles with great finesse and sensuality. The mortal men around me as I roamed the club watched in delight as they had come for a show but stayed in the hopes of something more. These men aspired to be bitten and subsequently, to be transformed into vampires themselves. This ascension of the flesh and of mortality itself towards something eternal was an ideal far too poetic to have a presence in a place like this. Yet it shone in their eyes amidst the perversion that swam ceaselessly through their brains. Every electrical signal that hit it was an impulse to just offer themselves blood and all to the vampire goddesses that stood before them. I had stopped one of them as they were in the midst of serving drinks to inquire about where I might find the man in charge. She wore a gas mask as a means of rendering herself incapable of feasting on the blood of any human she would have to interact with. As such she did not speak but rather pointed me in the direction of Luke Valentine. He was seated by a table and conversing on the phone with someone presumably, a supplier of more mortal women to be later converted by either himself or his brother Jan. I gulped hard and felt my hand holding my entry card into the V.I.P. room start to tremble. I got this deep into their operation and once I confronted Luke, there was no turning back. If I could bypass him and get into that room, who knows the Intel I could mine for the Hellsing organization to later use. I marched forward, fully embracing my mission with a resolve to see it through to the end. Even if it meant that the end of the mission would also mean the end of my life. With that, I approached Luke at the table. He looked up at me with a look of annoyance having interrupted his phone call. However moments later the annoyance transformed itself into an amused smirk. He could tell immediately that I did not conform to the profile of those who graced this scene. Despite that, I kept my cool and extended the hand that had the entry card in it to Luke.

"They said if I brought this card…" I began saying nervously.

"What do you want to do when you become a vampire?" Luke said cutting me off. All the while that sinister smile was still plastered on his face.

"It's just…" I started to reply hesitantly.

"Do you want power, pleasure, or influence? You could have them all you know." He replied firmly. His words dripped with the intoxication he felt from his own power. It makes sense though, for anyone to believe what you are selling you have to believe it first right?

Despite my saying that now, I would be lying if I said he was not persuasive. Seeing all of these beauteous women around me and then hearing Luke tell me with such conviction what one bite from them could provide me, got me slightly aroused. I was smiling and was not even aware of it.

"That's why, even those idiots who try and move in on our turf…forget who they are, and try to become vampires." Luke stated seriously as the atmosphere of the conversation shifted dramatically.

"I'm just..." I started before Luke cut me off by pulling a gun on me. I stared down the barrel as it returned my gaze coldly and without remorse.

"That card is bait. People who come here with those cards are maggots…who would try to fight against the Valentine brothers." Luke stated as he pulled back the trigger of the gun making it click.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly wanting to preserve my life. "I'm not like that. I heard of this through Britz's connection!" I finished quickly before I bored him enough to pull the trigger.

"What did you say?" Luke inquired, his curiosity piqued.

"Britz told me about this place! He said your club was the place to go to indulge in the most sinful of pleasures while also ridding yourself of your mortality!"

Luke gave a slight smirk. "Indeed it is. Come with me if you wish to see the truth for yourself. He got up from the couch and headed for the back of the club.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief I followed suit. Beads of sweat formed along my forehead and lustful thoughts swam rapidly in my mind. I remembered my mission however and remained undeterred. That is until…..I walked into the VIP room. Upon entering I met the gaze of two beauteous vampires in skin tight black attire with black stockings that came up to their knees. One of them was dark skinned and had blonde hair and the other was white skinned and had red hair. The red haired vampire took me by the hand and led me to a nearby couch as Luke stood by and grinned.

"Have a good time and remember girls, don't talk with your mouth full." He said sarcastically.

Before I could reply the red haired vampire placed her hands on my chest and pushed me to sit down as she gazed deeply into my eyes. I could see the bloodlust in hers and I knew she could see the arousal in mine. She then began dancing for me while the blonde haired vampire began trailing her fingers tenderly along my right leg. I let out a whimper as I could sense a bulge beginning to form in my pants. Since they were jeans, the onset of an erection proved to be quite the discomfort and I winced as the bulge grew and pulsated, aching to breathe. The blonde haired vampire must have noticed because she let a giggle escape from her lips before her right hand gently began caressing it, which only exacerbated the throbbing sensations I felt. My tongue had taken refuge in my throat as I found myself with an inability to form coherent sentences in my mind let alone to speak them aloud. Finally I managed to sputter one out.

"Do…these…women….have….names?" I said taking deep breaths after each word as the rubbing of my bulge by the blonde vampire intensified with each utterance.

Luke smirked. "I usually refer to them as Bitches one & two but the red haired one's name is Veronica and the blonde haired one's name is Maia." He said it nonchalantly, as if their names were of ill consequence to the pleasure I was receiving. Perhaps it was and I just thought getting their names would be a mannerly act in a sea of perversion.

I looked up at Veronica, her breasts were inches from my face and I stared in awe at the sheer perfection of them. I gazed up into her eyes and wanted nothing more than for her to take me in that instant. Suddenly she began straddling me as Maia pouted. Veronica was now rubbing up against my bulge grinning as she cut off her partner's hand right as she was about to finish me off. My cock was begging to be emancipated from the confines of my jeans and relieve itself of the agony it had endured. It felt as though I was going to cum at any moment and if the pulsations of my cock were any indication, it was going to release something that would rival Niagara Falls itself. Maia just looked on smirking as she watched her partner have her way with me with the greatest of ease. I looked up into her face again and attempted communication.

"Hello Veronica. My name is-"She cut me off as she shoved her tongue in my mouth prompting me to moan inside hers. The tongue of a vampire is quite distinct from a human tongue. They are skinnier and longer, allowing for deeper probing of the throat which might sound uncomfortable but nothing could be more the contrary. The feeling of her tongue tasting every inch of my mouth was an ecstasy that was simply inexpressible. Soon I began wrestling her tongue with my own and before long I was outright sucking on it as I intensely groped her breasts. We were moaning deeply and lustily inside each other's mouths as my mind was flooded with desire and pleasure. The kingdoms of pleasure had opened before me and they did not have to beckon me to come inside for the siren song that emitted from the open door had swum in my ears ceaselessly and made me its slave. Maia licked her lips as she sensed my blood quickening and my lust intensifying. She then bit my leg near my bulge as she began drinking ravenously, the feeling of her fangs piercing through my flesh made my body go into a state of complete shock before I went limp with delight. As Maia drank she kept moaning, clearly liking how my blood tasted as she began drinking with greater intensity. Meanwhile Veronica pulled her tongue out of my mouth and stared into my blank eyes smirking. She then repositioned herself with her hands on my chest and her legs laying on the bare side of the couch as her fangs protruded and bit deeply into my neck. Her fangs bit down so ferociously that I came instantly upon their penetration. I moaned loudly as did she. My blood to her was like nectar to a parched hummingbird. She and Maia feasted greedily and giddily, their fangs entrenching themselves deeper and deeper into my flesh with each passing second. At the rate I was losing blood death was inevitable. Luke had no intentions of having these women transform me. They were going to drain me completely. Veronica moved her hands along my chest as she moaned drinking and Maia would trail her fingers against my now relieved cock when she was not drinking from my leg but the sensations never reached me. Once you have two vampires feasting on you, you're as good as dead. A few minutes later I was completely drained and when Maia and Veronica pulled their fangs from my flesh, they hungrily licked their lips and moaned savoring the taste. They then walked over to Jan Valentine, who had entered the room a while earlier while they were feasting, and began pleasuring him. Maia was sucking him off and Veronica had shoved her tongue in his mouth as she had done to me earlier. They may have been classless bitches, but they knew what men whether vampire or mortal, truly wanted from a woman. When I was incapacitated Luke had discovered the cross I had on me that served as the symbol of the Hellsing organization. He crushed the cross within his grasp. An action that seemed pointless and repetitive, considering how I had done the same thing the second I started enjoying the sinful pleasures bestowed upon me. Luke would ultimately use my corpse as a vehicle in which to deliver a message to the Hellsing organization. He balled up my entry card, shoved it into my mouth, and stuck the British flag through my chest to serve as a sail as he set me off to sea. As I drift aimlessly now, my body completely at the mercy of the currents that come and go, I smile to myself. Though I lost my life and failed to bring any critical intelligence back to Hellsing, I experienced pleasures that no mortal woman could even fathom let alone provide. Besides, if the Valentine Brothers really had the audacity to bring the fight to the Hellsing organization, they would be in for a rude awakening. I'm counting on you…Alucard.


End file.
